A Wedding for Peace
by ghostwriterzala
Summary: They've decided to be together but in reality, "It's not that I wanted to be with you or I am in love with you, I am doing this for the sake of my kingdom, so get of that filthy hands of yours who've killed many of my people!"


**Full Summary: **

**A Wedding for Peace**

Two kingdoms are in great verge of war. Zaft and Orb, for more than two decades, they bore hatred towards each other. Eliminating each other and invading nearby territories is no more a great surprise to each citizen. Tired of seeing people hurt, wearied from battles to battles, realizing that in war, there's no winner, Prince Athrun Zala from Zaft kingdom and Princess Cagalli Yula Attha from Orb kingdom announced to whole world that they are in-love with each other and requesting their parents to cease the war because they've decided to be together.

But in reality, _"It's not that I wanted to be with you or I am in love with you, I am doing this for the sake of my kingdom, so get of that filthy hands of yours who've killed many of my people!"_

**Disclaimer: **

None of the characters and plot in the Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to me. The rightful owner is Sunrise Bandai, however the idea of this fanfiction is solely owned by me and I get some inspiration from a certain manga.

**:::Chapter 1: How It Started :::**

Once upon a time there were two powerful kingdoms that arose in the world, namely Zaft kingdom in the north and the Kingdom of Orb in the South. We could say that these two kingdoms has its fair share of bounty and richness but their resources could not be fully optimized because they are always in need to tend to the wars. For the past decades conflicts never cease between the two, until such time, two of the heirs of both parties took initiative to stop the war.

* * *

"The young master has arrived!", one of the gate keeper shouted everyone to inform their prince's arrival.

Athrun Zala , not just a mere blue haired prince of the Zaft but also the youngest and current front liner commander in the Zaft's Military Tactical Defense. He is also known as the "Red Knight Hero". Nobody imagined that this young man with gentle face would be fierce and merciless in the battle frontline.

As Athrun gracefully entered the huge entrance of the Zaft's castle, some redhead girl is running towards his direction and surprise him with a glompy hug.

"Athrun! I've really missed you!", she boldly told Athrun while attempting to kiss him but she missed because the boy avoided it.

"Meyrin!", He brushed her off. "I'm really sorry, I am so damn tired and I want to a bunch time to rest and I need some peace, at least in my own home", with that he continues to his way leaving Meyrin with an irritation clearly pasted on her face.

* * *

"Your highness, Prince Athrun said he won't be able to join the dinner tonight", one of the servant informed Queen Lenore.

"Oh! What a waste. I have prepared his favorite spicy crab for him" , Lenore sighed in frustration.

"Dear, just let him be. He is just worn out from his recent mission." Patrick pacified his wife.

"I'm just worried he would become a dull boy who only thinks of victory in this period of war. You see, since he entered the military, his attitude changed. Have you seen what happened earlier, he just ignored Meyrin. They used to be very close to each other. Are they teaching some sort of killing your emotions to be able to handle the battle?"

"Well, it's not that the military academy is promoting that, but most of the time, it's the person choice to be like that. In one way or another, it is like a form of defense mechanism so that you will be able to survive."

"Do you think, we should marry him off? I mean, his on the right age already. I want to have somebody to take care of him and support him emotionally so he wont be aloof with the society. There are bunch of eligible brides to be in our kingdom. Meyrin is one."

"I suggest you let him decide for himself. He has done enough for the kingdom. What we can do is give him his right to choose whoever he likes or wants."

"That's so true dear", Lenore agreed but a glint of sadness in her eyes is still very obvious.

* * *

The following days that come, his friends Miguel and Nicol visited Athrun.

"Hey man! We've thought you've never gonna see us. Your servants told us that you've locked up yourself and wont talk to anybody", Miguel said.

"That was true yesterday. I just feel I'm lost. I think this is karma for killing bunch of people".

"They are not merely bunch of people Athrun, they are our enemies, so you did the right thing!", Nicol chided.

"I never thought that this would get so tiring," the blue haired prince uttered in frustration.

"Guys! Look who's on the TV", Miguel blurted out.

"The Orb's princess.", Nicol confirmed.

"If only she's not from enemy's side, I would have asked her to be my wife", Miguel commented but he feels spines when he said that he looked at Athrun, he was glaring at him.

Miguel sweatdropped and say, "Sorry for that!"

Athrun have been pulled out of his seat and watch intently what was shown on the TV as Nicol says something what have he read about the Orb's princesss.

"Despite that she came from the enemy's side, I think it's undeniable that she had a kind heart. She is fearless enough to go to open battle fields to tend the wounded men, be her side or on the enemies side. She is a renowned nurse in Orb who randomly missions in different areas to help those sick people. Orb has branded her as the Healer Goddess, that she had the Haumea's protection."

Athrun seem not listening to Nicol's trivia. He already knew that long time ago. Right now, he is so focused on the TV.

_"I've seen her several times in TV, newspaper and magazines. She had the most expressive amber eyes, I guess so and one thing is common every time I encounter her on the media, her sad façade. I bet she's also wearied by this war. She looks so worried, just like a saint. She's already beautiful with her lonely emotions, I wonder, how pretty she would have been if she's wearing a heartily smile"_, Athrun thought.

"He is not listening to you Nicol, I think he was enchanted by the princess." Miguel joked.

Nicol faked a laugh. Athrun is indeed not listening to them.

* * *

On one sunny day, Athrun took a stroll on the east coast border between Zaft and Orb. He is wearing a civilian attire, black jacket with a green turtle neck underneath it and his cap. It was as if he is on spying attire.

He was leaning at some wall of a ruined house at a certain village that they have recently conquered. The place now looks a ghost town but at some remote part of it there were inhabitants; mostly dominated by a small rebel group from Orb. He received a report last night that one squad from Zaft's group was ambushed by the rebel group while doing there nightly patrol routine. He thought the coast is clear and decided to seat for a while. He brought with him a bento specially made by his mother. He paused and smiled before opening the bento box. As he was about to take his first bite, he saw somebody with a hooded outfit in his peripheral view.

He stood up and changed to alert mode and discretely followed the petite hooded figure.

Meanwhile, the person in hooded outfit felt uneasiness as if somebody is tailing on her. She turned around.

"Don't scare me in that manner, just show yourself and tell me what do you want?", she almost roared.

Athrun eventually showed up.

"I'm sorry if I made you uneasy. I thought you were some random enemy Princess Cagalli of Orb."

She furrowed her eyebrow as irritation rose up in her.

"What was that? Are you kidding me Red Knight of Zaft? The great war hero who killed hundreds of my men, yet you don't consider me your enemy?", she mocked.

He was about to speak when she stopped him.

"Cut that nonsense! Please go on your way and I will go on my way! I have many things to do other than bickering with you. You have not just wasted some of the lives but you're also wasting my time!"

She turned her back and briskly walk off but she is still hearing a foot step following.

"Didn't I tell you to walk on your way?", she angrily asked.

"Yes my lady. This is my way", he teased.

"Are you some kind of a stalker or what?! Stop following me!"

"It's not safe for you …", he lunged towards her, securing into an embrace and they both landed on the ground.

**BAAAAAANGGGGG!**

A loud gunfire was heard. It was followed by another one and it seems two other men fell as well.

The first gunshot was aimed at the princess, that's why Athrun jumped on to Cagalli for them to dodge it. While the second one was coming from a Zaft soldier aimed at the one who first fired. The latter was already knocked down while the Zaft soldier took the first shot and he was hit in his left arm and he's already bleeding.

Cagalli seem confused in shock and then she realized how awkward their position are right now. She came back to her senses, with all her might, pushed Athrun off and stand up and walk towards the wounded soldier.

"This wound is deep, I could only do is to clean and dress it", she explained while tearing off some part of her cloak.

"I left my kit on the hospital, would you get some water to clean his wound?", she was directing the instruction to Athrun.

He hurriedly went where he left his bento, he had brought water.

"Here!", he handed his water jug to Cagalli and just observed.

_"She looks so serious. She is very dedicated as a nurse,"_ He thought.

She was done cleansing the wound.

"Thank you", the Zaft soldier utter.

"You need to bring him to a hospital to remove the bullet. There's a hospital nearby if you follow that trail. Now go!", she commanded and walk off.

Athrun grab her in arms.

"Now what?" she nagged.

"Don't nag like that Princess, you were quite the opposite in what is portrayed about you in the media."

"So? It's not my problem anymore. I don't have much time to waste to argue with you. Everybody is tired in this on-going war, so every second is valuable to us. I can only do this much to ease their pain."

"I see you're also sick with these conflicts. I will tell you some way that you can do great for your people, a way to end this war between Zaft and Orb?"

She look at him intently with a suspicion. At the same time she felt she was lost staring at his emerald irised and his calm face.

_"How can those beautiful eyes that looks like a jade and an innocent look fiercely took lives like that"_ she tought.

"And what is that way Prince Athrun?", she finally asked.

**"Only 3 progressive steps. Go out with me, let's be engaged and finally get married."**

**oooO end of chapter 1 Oooo**

Tadaaa!

That's the first chapter!

So how was it? Please, please let me know your thoughts! Leave me with your reviews.

We'll see you on the next chapter. Watch out!

Thanks! R and R ok?!


End file.
